


[Podfic] Never Have I Ever

by Jinxy



Series: Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Celebrations, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Series, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:13:50] | Podfic of verity's <strong><i>Never Have I Ever, Part 1 of the Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This Series</i></strong>.</p><p>In which Jen and Derek blow Stiles's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [never have I ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/852626) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



> Gratitude to **[jsea](../users/jsea/pseuds/jsea)** for beta listening to this for me. {{{ hugs }}}

Download: [**MP3**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013080620.zip) [13MB] | [**M4B**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013080621.zip) [8MB]

_Length: 13:50_

**Or you can listen right here:**

**_Or if you'd like a podbook of the entire series so far:_ **

**__ **

Download: [**M4B**](http://www.piscaria-sum.net/podfic/SweetDreams.m4b) [71MB]

**(right-click; save file as)**

_Length: 02:26:27_

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to [**verity**](ladyofthelog.tumblr.com) for having a Transformative Works Policy:) I'm so very happy that you brought this ship into our lives. I'm riding the J/D/S train, and I'm loving it:D
> 
> _Much gratitude to[ **Piscaria**](http://www.piscaria-sum.net/) for hosting the podbook:)))_
> 
> ♥♥♥
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MistressJinx)  ☠  [Tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)  ☠  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
